Pinky Swear
by Arruruchama
Summary: "At least I had you see just how much I'd be willing to do… Just to show you how much I love you." -Yandere!Kuroko- (One-Shot! Rated M: Suggestive themes. Disclaimer: I do not own Pinky Swear by Vocaloid. All rights to their respectful owners.)


_**Tonight, for you, I offer up this body**_

"Seikkun…"

Said boy smirked. "My, my, Tetsuya. It seems you aren't as innocent as we think you are."

Tetsuya's clouded eyes turned to him. He only smiled.

"Have fun, Seikkun."

_**With you it's special**_

He enjoyed every single touch that was given to him. Soft moans, whimpering, and lewd sounds came from him. Akashi held his chin up so they were eye to eye. "Are you enjoying this, Tet-su-ya…?"

"Ha… If it's with Seikkun…"

He pushed the redhead down, pinning him on the bed.

"Everything is always enjoyable." He whispered next to his ear.

_**This isn't flattery or lip service**_

"I'd offer everything to you." The teal said in a daze, his face emotionless. Akashi looked at him with a curious and interested aura surrounding his being. "Oh? Do prove your point, love."

Tetsuya smiled. "Seikku-n." He moaned. "I am not saying this for the sake of desire…" He said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"I _love_ you, even go as far as to say _I lust for you._"

Akashi smirked in amusement.

"…I'd let you do what you want with me." Tetsuya smirked. "You're mine, and I'm yours."

Ah, the suggestive sounds that came from their room fortunately went unheard by the other members.

But to Tetsuya, disappointment lingered in his being for not being able to let the others know that he owned the redhead.

_**Ahhh-I'm in love**_

_'Seikkun is such a good leader." _Kuroko thought, observing Akashi send orders to the other basketball members. He had a longing look in his eyes, smiling like a lovesick person. "…So attractive…"

Unknown to him, his other friends were watching his actions with unbelieving expressions.

"…Tetsu's…"

"Scary." Murasakibara finished, munching on his snack.

"On top of that, he looks rather possessive." Midorima stated, fixing his glasses. Kise nodded in agreement. "It's like he's a stalker or something."

Kuroko could only smile when Akashi had met his eyes. The red head looked surprised, and he let Kuroko savor his ever-so-sexy smirk.

"A-Akashi-kun…" Kuroko blushed like a schoolgirl.

_**Everything reflected in your eyes stirs hatred in me**_

After winning the Winter Cup with Seirin, Kuroko felt disgusted.

Disgusted at his 'lover', disgusted at his new 'partner'. Akashi and that Chihiro were talking about something… And it made Kuroko uneasy.

What if they were already in an intimate relationship? What if Akashi had replaced him? Kuroko darkened at this thought. He glared at the pair, and then he saw Akashi chuckle. He clenched his fists. Who the hell does he think he is, stealing his man like that?

He was going to teach him a lesson.

"…Tch." Kuroko walked out of the dome, earning odd looks from his teammates. And then, he waited.

Kuroko slowly walked up to an unsuspecting Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Oh, it's you." The gray-haired boy said in acknowledgement. "What do you want?"

Kuroko didn't give away any expression. "Mayuzumi-kun." He bowed. "Forgive my intrusion," He looked up at him. Mayuzumi could feel the evil glint in those blue eyes. "But can you please follow me?"

Unsure what to say, the teen followed him.

Boy, how wrong he was. "What did you want to talk about, Kuroko-san?"

Kuroko didn't speak. Mayuzumi stared. His face contorted with horror when he saw Kuroko slowly form a sinister smile on his face.

"Learn your place." Kuroko whispered to Mayuzumi. He edged the boy on to the fence, and one fall from that height meant death.

"Never…."

Mayuzumi felt himself leaning on the fence for support.

"Interact …" Kuroko held the frozen boy's shoulders.

And then, he smiled once more.

"With my Seikkun _again_."

He pushed the boy off the fence, staring down at the falling figure with pure amusement.

_**Don't look at anything else but me**_

The sound of beeping hurt his ears. He was at the hospital.

He was sure that runt had died due to the impact.

Kuroko's eyes narrowed.

_"Lucky."_

"…Tetsuya." A familiar voice was heard from beside him. Kuroko turned towards Akashi, and he immediately became bitter.

"….Seikkun." He muttered. Akashi looked at him.

"…You did this, didn't you?" Akashi asked seriously. Kuroko lost his emotionless façade and smiled in a satisfied way.

"I told you already, Seikkun." He touched the older teen's lips, licking his own. "What's mine is mine."

And then, he became horrifying.

"You should not stare at anyone else. The only eyes for you to see are mine." Kuroko said, a sadistic glint featuring his eyes. Akashi smirked, and chuckled darkly.

"Of course, my love."

_**I hear the sound of a heart**_

"You really like that sadistic demon?!" Tsuchida asked in disbelief. Furihata blushed. "D-D-Don't say it out loud like that! Someone might hear."

Kuroko's eyes narrowed.

_"When will they ever learn?"_ He thought in a disappointed way.

"..It doesn't seem like he likes me, either." Furihata said sadly. "B-But I have to try! Maybe h-hel'll actually be interested in me as well!"

a sound of a locker door slamming was heard, and all heads turned to Kuroko who was just heading out the changing rooms.

"…Whoa." Kiyoshi muttered in surprise.

_**It's a dirty, grating voice**_

"A-Akashi-s-s-san!" Furihata was practicing somewhere behind the school. "I-I've always liked you, and- I-I was wondering if you'd like to be…"

"Be what, Furihata-kun?" Kuroko suddenly appeared in front of him.

"W-Whoa! Kuroko, p-please don't surprise me like that!" Furihata sighed. Then, he blushed.

"Wait, you didn't hear anything, did you?"

Kuroko didn't reply. "No, I did not." He took out scissors from his pants, opening and closing the pair in an ominous way.

"But do you know what I have heard, Furihata-kun?"

Furihata tilted his head in confusion.

"…I hear _death_."

_**I don't care where the last boy went, it's your future that concerns me**_

"_A dead body has been found in Seirin High. The victim, Furihata Kouki, is a student of the school, and he had suffered what seems to be multiple stab wounds in the chest and abdominal areas."_

Kuroko barely listened to the news report, his body snuggled up against Akashi's.

"You are so irresponsible, Tetsuya." Akashi sighed. "What if you've been found out?"

"Mm." Kuroko snuggled closer. "That is why my lack of presence and misdirection is an advantage to me." He smiled softly.

Akashi frowned slightly. "Wasn't he your teammate?"

Kuroko glowered. "If that person is my rival for Seikkun's affections, then their lives mean nothing to me." He said sincerely. "I wouldn't want a nobody to waste Seikkun's time in the future."

Akashi only smiled at his psychopathic lover.

_**Ahhh-My body, my heart, my all, deeper and deeper**_

"..Nng, so tight, Tetsuya…."

"A-Ah! Seikkun…"

**Until I'm satisfied**

"..Faster…"

"Ah-!"

**Now, let's turn up the heat**

Both ended up panting in exhaustion on their bed. Akashi merely grinned.

"…Ready for round two, Tetsuya?"

_**Lying here in this small menagerie with our dust-covered love**_

_"Tetsuya, show me." Akashi said commandingly. "Show me… Prove to me that our love won't change."_

_He smirked._

_"Let the game begin."_

Looks like Kuroko found another rival.

He sighed. _'When is he going to stop finding other people who craves for his attention?' _He stared at his pinky finger.

'Ah, my playful Seikkun...'

He stood up, taking a knife from the kitchen.

_**If you don't think this is true love, let me show you proof**_

"Akashi-kun?" He was going insane. Why would he kill for someone he loves? It's not like they'll stay like it forever.

"Akashi-kuuunn…." He was still emotionless. "It seems like taking their lives weren't enough for you." He said to no one, licking the blood-soaked knife.

"This is the only method I can show you…" He smiled at no one. "Let me show you _just how much our love is true!"_

_**Ahhh-If I were with you**_

_**Forget haircuts or tearing out my nails**_

"Seikkun…" He murmured softly, his hands traveling to his lover's amused face.

_**I'd cut off my pinky**_

"You didn't have to hurt yourself, Tetsuya." Akashi smiled, holding up Kuroko's face. "I was merely toying around."

Tetsuya pouted childishly, bringing out his hand missing one finger. "At least I had you see just how much I'd be willing to do… Just to show you how much I love you, Seikkun…"

Akashi closed his eyes, smiling in satisfaction.

_**As proof our love won't change**_

"…I love you, Tetsuya."

He brought the teal-head closer to his face, kissing those longing, soft pink lips.

_**Pinky swear**_

"I love you too, Seikkun…"


End file.
